The many animagus of Harry potter
by Cecilie Cece
Summary: Onshots of what animagus harry may be. Characters are really anyone but at least it has Harry. Severus will be in some of the oneshots. MAY CONTAIN: Spelling and grammer errors. (Warning are just to be safe, not all have happen) Category: Random
1. They are laughing at you not with you

Disclaimer: I do not anything. All other rights belong to JKR. No intention to gain any monetary benefits.

Professor McGonagall choice to host a small class to teach students how to become animagus, it was a class for only returning 7th years and a few special students that where either very powerful or was a war hero. Ron and Hermione where too busy with their lives to pick up a special class but Harry signed up with nothing better to do. He was taking a break form dating, saving the world to learn who he really was. He spent his first 11 years of life being abused. He then spent 7 years almost dying trying to fit in what people wanted him to be, and saving the world. He also remember being told that your animagus is based on of who you truly are. Harry walked into the room to see Neville, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boots and Hannah Abbott seemed to have signed up. McGonagall smiled at the small group "These," she pulled out of group of glass vials with light blue liquid," are animagus potions. They will temporarily turn you into your the animal form you would take if you were to become an animagus." Harry smiled as he daydreamed of what he could be maybe a big brave lion, or an eagle; he did like to fly. He took the vial from McGonagall. Maybe he'd be a deer like his mom or dad or maybe a wolf! He looked up when he realized it was his turn. He pressed his soft light pink lips against the vial and let the cold potion slide down his thought. He began to get smaller and smaller, white fur soon began to cover his body. A large tail began to from and soon in the place where he had once stood, was a small white Leucistic sugar glider with large green eyes. The room soon filled with laughter and awws. He soon turned back blushing, McGonagall held back a chuckle "You where very cute, harry" harry sighed no matter how cute it was he needed to learn more about sugar gliders. But for now his life sucked.

AN: Hope you like the new oneshot story group. If you have any requests of an animal or a request of a full story just ask.


	2. When Life hands you nuts

Disclaimer: I do not anything. All other rights belong to JKR. No intention to gain any monetary benefits.

It happen so quickly, he had been falling, after tripping from the astronomy tower. Ron, Hermione, and him where working on finding there animagus forms. Hermione was able to turn her eyes slits, and Ron could make whiskers appear on his face. He hadn't been able to turn part of him animistic he had become worried that he wasn't powerful enough. His parents could do it. He just wanted to make Sirius proud that he was able to turn into an animal. Maybe it was because he was a nobody. He didn't have any real personality. He just wanted to please people. He didn't want to be a freak. He didn't even know who he really was. He just wanted to be free, to know who he really is. He had tripped over a bunch of the books, but he was shocked he was gently floating. It was became a lot of fun. He let out squeals. Hermione gasped Harry was a cute little Japanese dwarf flying squirrel. Harry landed gently on his feet turning back into a human "IMA GONNA DO THAT AGAIN!" with a large smile he started to run the astronomy tower stairs. Sometime life was kind.

AN: If you have any requests of an animal or a request of a full story just ask.


	3. A secret that can't be told

Disclaimer: I do not anything. All other rights belong to JKR. No intention to gain any monetary benefits.

Harry would never tell anyone what his animagus, Ron had always made fun of Draco but what would happen if Ron knew what he became. What if Ron hated him for it? What if worst he was made fun of because of his animagus. He had discovered his anmagus over the summer.

It was a hot day and he could feel the sun rays hit his thin body as he pushed a heavy lawnmower. He was sore, he had been working non stop lately and the welts had yet to heal. He was attacked, his large cousin started to chase him and off he ran. He ran into the woods. Dudley started to diet so now he was skinnier and he had a better chance of catching him, he felt his body change slowly he got smaller and smaller. His clothes began to disappear and his body soon cover in pure black fur, where his glasses use to be was now two white circles of fur, his scar was now just a gray patch of fur in a shape of a lighting-bolt. He was a ferret. No one can ever learn of these.

AN: If you have any requests of an animal or a request of a full story just ask.


End file.
